Zutara Week 2012!
by Beautiful.Ambitions
Summary: Zutara Week! And I am at least 3 hours late! D: Here's the entire week's themes. Serendipity Momentous Transcend Whimsical Heartstrings Faded Seasons I hope you enjoy my work. Please leave me a review. Happy Zutara Week Everyone!
1. Day 1: Serendipity

**Zutara Week: 2012**

**Day 1: Serendipity**

**I am not the biggest Katara fan. But for some reason I love Zutara... it doesn't sense, I know. **

**But here's my Zutara Week Day 1. I hope you enjoy. I wrote it quickly. But I promise Day 2 will have much more depth.**

**Love you!**

**Leave me a review for what you thought of it. You know how your reviews make me sooo happy! :)))**

* * *

The water lapping against the edges of the river and the moonlight shining down over the water did not faze the Prince as he scanned the area looking for any signs of life. Nothing moved except the water, nothing made a sound but the slight creaking of the cricket-roaches. He could not find any evidence that the Avatar had traveled through here.

He was beginning to doubt his instincts when he heard it. A faint shout of stress coming from the woods alarmed him. With the wave of his hand, he ordered the men to stop the ship. They did as they were told and Zuko rushed to the dry land searching for the sound. Anything that would lead him to that noise he had just heard. He knew exactly who had made it.

The young water tribe girl, Katara, who seemed to be the last Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, had been traveling with the Avatar for some time now. She had found him in a large ice block and since they had become friends. Zuko knew that the innocent Airbender had feelings for her. He didn't blame the Avatar. Katara was very beautiful. Her long flowing brown hair that was tightly braided back, allowing him to look at her perfectly smooth face. There were no blemishes or marks that hid her beauty.

Zuko erased his thoughts of the beautiful blue eyed Waterbender and focused on the fact that he was nearing the point where he heard the sound. He turned to his crew and held his hand up. This signaled them to stay back while he snuck in.

Gently creeping through the trees he saw her. She was practicing her Waterbending on a tree. The Prince smiled at his serendipity. He knew his gut had been right and he followed it. But right now his gut was telling him something else.

As he stared at the Waterbender he noticed the way she rocked back and forth through the stances of her Water Whip. His eyes scanned her thin torso and tiny build. She seemed so breakable but he knew she was fierce. Zuko's gaze rested on her face. She looked determined as she concentrated on her flow, making sure she had each position correct. She slapped the tree causing a crack in the bark and a smile upon her face. Zuko stepped out from behind the tree and clapped. This shocked Katara and she stepped back, still holding her Water Whip up.

"Congratulations on learning a new move." He said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll be able to fight a few of the children in the Northern Water Tribe." Katara glared at the Prince.

"What do you want Zuko?" she hissed. He cocked an eyebrow noticing that she seemed to be getting braver. "I don't know where Aang is. He and my brother left me to practice." Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"What makes you think I believe that?" Katara shrugged. "You really are naïve aren't you?" He stepped toward her and she cringed. "I bet you don't understand a lot." He now whispered. The water dropped from her hands as she stood there frozen in fear.

"Do whatever you want to me. I still won't tell you." She snapped. His eyebrow rose even higher.

"Anything?" he was now directly in front of her. The Prince felt the warm body heat from the Waterbender and leaned closer. She started to lean too allowing the fear to melt away with the high temperature of their bodies. He reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "I'm starting to wonder if I really do have good serendipity or is it this fate Uncle Iroh talks about." Katara tilted her head up toward the Prince.

"I'd say both." She whispered back. He pulled her face towards his and felt her lips melt against his.

* * *

**Day 1: Complete. **

**Day 2: Will be posted in a few hours. (Since I'm behind and all) ;)**


	2. Day 2: Momentous

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm behind on my Zutara Week submissions but I have two stories for you! :)) **

**Before I get started I don't know if any of you noticed but this Zutara week is clever. **

**My sister figured out why they picked the words they did. :)))**

**Sunday- Serendipity**

**Monday- Momentous **

**T****uesday- Transcend**

**Wednesday- Whimsical  
**

**Thursday- Heartstrings  
**

**Friday- Faded**

**Saturday- Seasons**

**Amazing isn't it? :D I feel really dumb just noticing it... oh well.**

**Enjoy Monday's- Momentous**

* * *

Ember Island really was a beautiful place. The way the sun hit it everything seemed to glow with passion. As I looked around everyone seemed so cheerful. And they should. The hundred year war was over. The Fire Nation was no longer an enemy or a threat. Now that they were under a strong Fire Lord the Fire Nation would be a great part of the world.

A strong Fire Lord…

I walked along the pier of Ember Island staring at the ocean and the sun as they touch. This place was so different from the Western Air Temple I had been living in for the past months. Now however I could not be happier to be out of that crazy place. I had been in Ember Island for a month hoping to find what I was meant for. All of the gang was set in their lives and happy now.

Sokka was getting married to Suki in four months. They were living in the Southern Watertribe taking care of Gran- Gran while Paku is away. Suki became a teacher to the female warriors to protect themselves against any danger. Sokka had taken over my father's place on the Watertribe committee. He dealt with foreign affairs and Nation unity, meeting with each leader of each Nation every month or so to talk of any threats or suggestions.

Aang was living in the Western Air Temple with Toph. They were happy together. Aang had realized his true feelings for her and I was happy for them. I knew I had never really loved Aang. But it still hurt to be the only one of the group alone. Even Zuko was happy.

He was the Fire Lord and I had heard was going to marry Mai in a few weeks. She was going to be the Fire Lady taking over where Zuko's mother had left off. I knew she would be a good match for him. Her brooding attitude seemed to fit his well. However, I knew that he had grown a lot since I had first seen the young Firebender as he attacked my village in the Southern Watertribe. We had become really close friends actually. But that changed when he was sent back to the Fire Nation Palace to grow serious about his duty as the Fire Lord.

I hadn't seen him since I was living in the Fire Nation just after the War. I didn't know if he was still the same Zuko or if he was… changed. People have always said that being in a place of power usually meant their outlook on life would change. I hoped Zuko wouldn't end up that way.

As the night grew closer I decided that now would be a good time to go home. I was hungry and there was a pot of Fireflakes stew brewing on the fire. I walked home through the warm spring sunset smiling at each person I walked toward my home.

I stepped toward my nice quaint house that was just along the boardwalk. Walking inside I took in a whiff of the infusing stew causing my mouth to start watering. Using my Waterbending I stirred the liquid inside of the pot. I poured the soup into a small bowl and dipped my spoon into the hot liquid. My stomach growled as I ate and I didn't realize I was this hungry until I was actually eating. Then I had to stop because there was a swift knock on the door. I rushed over and opened it to see a Royal Guard holding a scroll in front of me. He handed it to me.

"An invitation from the Palace my lady," he said quickly and left. I shut the door and looked down at the letter.

_Katara,_

_ Sokka told me that you've been living in Ember Island for quite some time now. I'm hurt that you wouldn't come to see me. The Palace is a much nicer place than wherever you're living. Since you're here why not come down to the Palace tomorrow? I want to hear all about your time at the Western Air Temple and how Aang is. I'll have a carriage come and pick you up in the morning. Wear something flashy. You know us Royals, we like everything perfect. _

_I hope to see you._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

I smiled at the note. He seemed to still be the same happier Zuko that I knew. Rolling up the scroll I set it on the counter and finished eating my dinner. The whole time I thought about how Zuko still wanted to see me. After all the time we'd been apart I was still a good friend to him. I was going to accept his invitation and go see him at the Palace. At least someone wanted to see me.

Than night I went to bed with a smile on my face and the thought of seeing the Fire Lord tomorrow. I didn't dream but I knew that if I had it would have been about Zuko. Something in me told me that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

I woke up the next morning and quickly washed and got dressed. I wore a long silk back dress but at the bottom red was mixed with the black and the sleeves of the dress were red. My hair was pulled into a bun. Then I heard a knock. It was much louder than the one yesterday. I quickly ran to the door and saw the carriage driver. He smiled.

"Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko has asked me to escort you back to the Palace." I nodded and followed the driver to the bull-horse drawn carriage. Inside the bright red carriage were black leather stitched seats. I slid inside and allowed the driver to shut the door after me. The ride through town was pretty nice. I watched the people stroll through the streets.

We arrived at the palace about half an hour later. The door was opened for me and I was led up the stairs toward the throne room. I had been in the Fire Nation Palace once before. But that was to attack it on the day of black sun. It was much prettier than I remembered, maybe because I hadn't had time then to admire the decorations. I walked up toward the giant hallway leading to the throne and I saw him. He looked almost the same except for his build was getting bigger. I could tell he'd been working out a lot. A smile spread across my lips and I rushed toward him. I jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and he caught my waist giving me a tight hug back.

"Zuko—I mean Fire Lord Zuko." He smiled and set me down. "It's so good to see you!"

He nodded, "It feels like it's been ages. So much has happened in so little time." He scanned me. "You got much taller." I laughed.

"It… it seems you've been working out…" I internally punched myself for saying that. Why would a friend say that to another friend? Zuko smiled and I noticed a red tint on his cheeks.

"Well you have to be fit to be moving around the way I do all the time." He winked. I laughed. "Come on, let's go into the garden." I nodded and followed him through the large Palace out to the garden he spoke of. I gasped noticing the nicely green grass and large trees. A small pond sat in the center next to the large tree. Turtle-ducks and Koi fish played inside of it. I walked with him toward it and we stood under the tree's shade. He turned to me. "Sokka told me you moved here a month or so ago. Why didn't you come to see me?" I shrugged.

"I just wasn't really in the mood to see someone happy…" I knew it sounded bad but it was the truth. I wasn't happy and I couldn't handle seeing anyone else in a better mood.

"Ouch, well Mai and I broke up before you came here so I couldn't have been _too _happy." He said. I stared at him in awe.

"You and Mai… aren't together?" he shook his head. The corners of his mouth twitched as he held back his smile. "Why?" I asked.

"We realized that our lives weren't the way they used to be and we weren't right for each other anymore. I wanted something else and so did she." He shrugged and smiled. "It's for the better…" his smile faded now, "I heard about you and Aang… I'm so sorry Katara." I shook my head.

"No, don't be. I wasn't upset about him. I'm really happy actually. I felt like I had to pretend about it all." He nodded. "I'm just waiting for that grand moment when I feel it too." He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me. "The moment where I am happy with someone," Zuko chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be called love instead of happiness?" I smiled.

"Aren't they sort of the same thing?" Zuko laughed more and agreed. "I want the moment to be bigger than anything I've ever felt. I want to be surprised and amazed." I sighed. "I don't know what I'm looking for… but when I find it… I'll know…" looking over at Zuko, I noticed his expression. He was staring at me intently.

"Katara… when we were in that cavern in the Earth Kingdom…" he was now whispering, "do you ever wonder if maybe there was something going on?" I stared at him trying to hide my surprise.

"What—what do you mean?"

"We really seemed to connect and after I had really wished that we could've stayed in a little longer. I always imagine what would have happened if we had only gotten a few seconds longer." I nodded.

"I wonder that too…" I whispered. He inched toward me and I felt my breath turn ragged. "What do you think would have happened?" It wasn't easy making clear sentences but I managed.

"Well, I imagined that you would have probably taken my scar, or at least tried. Then to thank you…" His face bent toward mine. I kept still wondering if I was in a dream.

"Zuko… are you sure you want to do this—" but I was cut off by the fact that his mouth was now to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the pin from his crown. It dropped gently in the grass and I ran my fingers through his long flowing hair. His hand reached around and pulled my bun out.

"I like your hair down better." He whispered against my lips. I pushed my lips back to his not wanting to talk right now. After a few seconds I had to pull back and take a few breaths. He was breathing heavily too. "Was this as momentous as you expected?" I smiled and returned my mouth to his. He chuckled and continued to kiss me too.

This really had been a perfect moment that made up for the horrible weeks I had, had in the past. The rest of the days were just as amazing as well. Zuko and I were happier than ever. Our love grown and we were married less than a year later and I became the youngest Fire Lady the Fire Nation had. It is going to be a big responsibility. I hope I can keep up with it all. But with him by my side, I'll get through it.


	3. Day 3: Transcend

**Hello! I have your third day here! I know I'm late but hey! At least I submitted it! :))**

**Anyway, enjoy my Transcend Day. Leave me a review, a comment anything. :)) **

**Just let me know what you think! I love your opinions. :))) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

I watched as the tears streamed down her face feeling helpless. She looked so tortured and I didn't know what to do. Her face was red and her eyes were also rimmed with crimson. We had been at dinner when she heard the news. Immediately we rushed home and she ended up here, on our bed Tearbending. I sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at her. What was I supposed to do?

We had received a scroll at dinner. I knew it wasn't good when the guard handed it immediately to her and rushed away. As she opened it, her dark complexion paled.

"My… my father died."

Those words cut through my soul. I had become very close with my father-in-law, Hakoda. He was very important in both of our lives.

Staring down at my hands, I wondered what she must be thinking. Why she had to go through this. Her cries ripped through me and I yearned to stop them. But I didn't know how. How was I supposed to stop her tears? She had just lost her father. One of the most important people in her life was now gone. She was parentless and I started to feel lucky. I didn't have to go through this the way she did. I was already passed the idea of my mother being dead and my father never meant much to me after I had joined the Avatar. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through now. Her mother was killed by Firebenders and her father had now passed.

I sighed, thinking of ways to get her to rise above this pain. She needed something positive in her head right now. It wasn't going to be easy but I had to try.

Sliding toward her on the bed and wrapping my arms around her, I nestled my face into her hair. She leaned back against me and sobbed into my chest. My thumb rubbed up and down her back giving her some comfort.

"Katara… I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I don't know what it's like. I didn't have a relationship with my father so I didn't really care that he died." She cried out and sobbed louder. _Wrong thing to say Zuko,_ I beat myself up. "What I mean is that… you have to look at the good of his death." She pulled back and glared.

"How is his death good?" she snapped. Her face showed it all. This was going to be harder than I thought. I took a deep breath.

"Katara… he's with your mother now." She took in a breath and stared up at me. "They finally have each other and can live in peace. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She swallowed and nodded. "I know it hurts now but soon you'll understand and rise above the pain." I saw a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered. "You really are everything I could ever ask for." Snuggling into my tear stained chest, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you so much. Thank you." I smiled feeling triumphant. I was able to make her transcend her sadness and focus on the positive aspect of the situation. Pulling her closer, I closed my eyes as well.

"I love you too Katara. We'll get through this together. I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :))**


	4. Day 4: Whimsical

**Hello!**

**In case you haven't noticed by now I'm always a little behind. But at least I got it up! :) **

**This chapter is probably my favorite of what I posted. **

**It's Whimsical Wednesday. **

**Now I set this in the Spirit World because I've always been intrigued by the Spirits. Two specifically that you'll find out very quickly who they are as you read. **

**Enjoy my Zutara Day 4. :) **

**Leave me a review. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Welcome to the Spirit world young warrior." I practiced over and over again. It seemed like I didn't have any clue to what I was doing. The Spirit World was now in danger and we needed someone to defend us. If the Spirit world collapsed the real world would cease to exist. This was why it was so important we find a warrior to protect us from ever reaching that point. However no one wanted to volunteer. They all knew what was at stake. If we died in the Spirit World that Spirit would vanish forever, from everyone's thoughts and beliefs. The worst thing in every world is to be forgotten. We had offered the reward of becoming human again. Then finally someone stepped forward though. He was a new Spirit and he hadn't yet entered the Kingdom. I figured that was why he had accepted. No one yet looked up to this Spirit. Unlike myself, I was idolized.

I was the Painted Lady. I have been portrayed many different ways and I can change myself to people's imaginations of me but right now I chose to have long brown hair that my sedge had rested on and bright blue eyes, those of a Waterbender—I mean I was a River Spirit for Agni's sake. Red tattoos covered my face and shoulders as was a yellow crescent moon on my forehead. I wore a long sleeved maroon dress that had a cut out at the shoulder and red underclothing.

Though I was the Painted Lady I was also the so called 'queen' of the Spirit World. I watched over the Spirit World and paid attention to any threat. It wasn't easy which is why Avatar Roku suggested that I find the Spirit World a warrior while Aang was still learning the elements, which was why I was here at this moment practicing what to say to this brave warrior.

"I would like to personally thank you myself for doing this for our World." I whispered. "Thank you." I shook my head. This wasn't going to go well. One of my guards ran up and bowed quickly.

"My Lady, we need you in the entrance." I nodded and followed after him. We reached the large doors when my dress caught on my foot and tripped. Thankfully someone caught me before my face ended up planted against the hardwood floor. Glancing up I stared into the blue tattooed face. He had golden eyes under all the blue and white of his skin. He wore all black even his hands had black gloves on. I could tell he was stealthy and agile—and not just because he had caught me so quickly—his build was thin and muscled. He was tall and I noticed brown hair that peeked out from under the hood of his black clothing. On his back were two large broadswords that scared even the strongest man or Spirit.

"Th—uh—thank you sir." I whispered. He smiled and stood me straight.

"My Lady, this is the warrior we sent for." Immediately I regretted the thank you. What kind of idiot stuttered in her first words to the man that was going to protect her world? I smiled at him trying to hide the internal fight. "He is the Blue Spirit." The guard said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'd like to be the first to thank you for your bravery." He nodded.

"Anything for my world," he finally spoke. His deep rough voice was very… pleasing to the ear.

"Please I will take you to your room." He agreed and followed me through the Palace. "May I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Why did you accept the position?" he shrugged.

"I knew that this world needed a warrior. I figured… why not me? I wasn't scared of being forgotten." I frowned. He sounded so brave and sure. I felt weak and selfish for being frightened of vanishing. "… You think you're selfish?" I looked over at him. Was my face that readable? With a nod, the Spirit smiled, "My Lady, you run this Spirit World. You are very important. If you vanished we would crash." I shrugged. "Trust me, you're doing the right thing." I grinned back at the Blue Spirit. "Who would want to forget about the Painted Lady?" A slight tint of red was apparent under my already red marked cheeks. I walked to his room and slid open the door.

"This is your room. If you need anything at all, ring this bell and servants will be at your side immediately." I took a breath, "Is there anything you need now?" He looked around at his new living quarters and shook his head.

"Thank you my Lady," he held out his hand and I placed mine in his. Warm sparks erupted inside my skin. It wasn't painful, more comforting. Lifting it to his blue lips, they gently touched the top of my hand. I blushed and pulled my hand away. I bowed and rushed out of the room with bright red cheeks and wide eyes. Entering my chambers, I pulled off my robes and laid down in my bed. Tomorrow was the day that we were going to brief the Blue Spirit on his battle. We all knew what it was but no one outside of the Palace did. It was kept a secret to avoid a panic among the Spirit World.

I panicked myself when I had heard what the threat was. No one had ever heard of this creature. And the fact that even our immortality could not save us was frightening.

With that painful thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Dreams didn't happen in the Spirit World because the World was a dream-like place itself.

I woke the next morning to find the Blue Spirit standing in my room staring over me. I gasped and looked to see that the blanket was thankfully over me. With a deep breath I looked at him.

"What are you doing in here?" I could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smile. I didn't think this was amusing.

"I was told you were in here." I wanted to say 'duh, I'm here aren't I?' but instead I nodded.

"Is there something you needed?"

"The meeting is to start in ten minutes." I gasped and stood up with the blanket wrapped around my torso. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He winked and left my room.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the large throne room with about fifteen Spirits standing around me. The Blue Spirit was one of those Spirits. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat to hush the chatter among the Spirits.

"Welcome, today we must discuss the Jobwaski." I said. The name was bitter on my tongue. The Blue Spirit looked up at me. "He appears to be a large dragon like creature and he can kill a Spirit even though they are immortal." Avatar Kyoshi raised her hand.

"I don't understand though. If he's so powerful, why aren't we sending Avatar Roku or me after him instead of some new Spirit?"

"We cannot send an Avatar into the Battle. If you die the Avatar will no longer exist." Kyoshi's eyes grew wider taking in the seriousness of this situation. "Which is why I am to tell you Blue Spirit, this is a very grave job, and you must be committed to what you are going to do." He nodded.

"I accept the duty My Lady." He said. "When shall this battle take place?" I bit my lip.

"Tonight," he stared at me. "We had planned in weeks but the Jobwaski has been moving fast. He will attack the Palace tonight." He nodded. I turned to the rest of the group. "Prepare your weapons. We shall do anything to help the Blue Spirit." The other Spirits stood and left the room. I stood and walked toward the Blue Spirit. "What I am about to tell you is vital information to defeat the Jobwaski." He nodded. "You must pierce the heart. If you harm him in any other way he will grow more powerful." He took a breath and nodded. "I wish there was more I could do for you." He lifted one of his eyebrows. "Is there anything you request before you leave tonight?" The Blue Spirit nodded. "Name it and I shall have it done for you great Warrior." He bent his face toward mine and fiercely pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him back in surprise. In that two second kiss, my lips were already burning with desire. I touched my fingertips to my mouth. "That's not what I meant…" He laughed.

"You said anything." I stared at him. "I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you." My face grew bright red. "I am sorry. I won't try anything like that again." I nodded. He strode out of the room leaving me to my spinning head and burning lips.

Later that night he was sent to the front of the Palace to await the Jobwaski. I waited with him. However, you could feel the tension between us. It was so thick one of his blades could have cut through it.

Princess Yue arrived to bless him with the strength of the moon and water. Then Roku and Kyoshi gave him some advice on how to stay strong. Hei Bai gave him some bamboo. The Blue Spirit didn't know what to do with it so he placed it in the sling with his swords. The time was growing closer and all of his visitors had come and gone. I turned to him.

"I will be by your side until it is unsafe to do so." He shook his head.

"It is too dangerous for the Lady of the Spirit World to be out here." I sighed.

"As you wish… but take these gifts…" I rested my hands against his chest and armor appeared to protect his body. My hands glowed as I also healed his body and charmed it to deflect any of the natural elements. I glanced up at him to see his gaze was fixed on my face. I blushed. His hand moved to mine.

"Thank you My Lady," he whispered. Instead of shying away from the situation I stared up at him and kissed him. He didn't seem to oppose since his hands cupped my face trying to pull me closer to him as if we weren't close enough. My hands held his wrists as we kissed. I had never felt something so amazing. The fire burned down to my heart creating a warm spot I never knew could be possible. I heard a deep laugh in front of us and we both turned to see a large silky black winged creature. Its eyes were a dark crimson and bore into my soul. I gasped knowing exactly what it was. The Jobwaski. Letting go of the Blue Spirit I stepped back.

"How sweet, but oh my dear Painted Lady, do not leave just as the fun will begin." His deep voice spoke to me. I felt the panic rise in my throat as I stared at the monster. "It will be a pleasure of mine to kill you." He roared and lunged toward me. I jumped out of the way quickly and unleashed a thrashing amount of red mist at him. The monster hissed from the pain of the poisonous mist. The Blue Spirit tried to stab its heart but it moved out of the way too quickly. I was about to send some more poison when I was driven backwards by a large blow to my body. I hit the door of the Palace and slid down to the floor. The Blue Spirit cried out at me but I couldn't hear what it was he was saying. My ears were ringing. I heard the creature cackle at my position. "Did I not speak of the fun we would have?" I looked up at him and saw his red eyes staring back. "You no longer will be a thought in anyone's mind my dear Lady." He hissed. I saw him raise his claw to attack me when out of nowhere a large boulder was sent toward his head. He was crashed against a large tree that crushed underneath him. The Blue Spirit was nowhere in sight. I had hoped it wasn't the end for him. Using all the strength I could muster up I rested my hand against my chest and healed the wounds in my body. Standing up with now full stamina I released a fury of poison his direction. The Jobwaski cried out and lunged toward me causing the boulder to fall aside like a pillow. I ducked and sent more of my deadly mist. I noticed the skin of the Jobwaski grow pink and blister. In the corner of my eye I saw a blue and black flash across the path toward the palace. He was going to attack at a different angle. I needed to keep the creature distracted.

"You want to kill me?" I yelled. He smiled showing all of his sharp, poison dripping teeth. I took a deep breath and stepped toward the monster. "I'm giving you your opportunity." He took it too jumping for me. I moved out of the way as quickly as I could but a claw still slashed against my chest causing my dress to rip and the front of my red underclothes. I cried out from the searing pain and looked down to see a golden liquid dripping from my wounds. It must have been blood. I had never seen it before though.

"Poor pathetic Painted Lady, you don't understand when you've been outmatched." I stared up at him. My vision was growing fuzzy. The Jobwaski stood on its back legs and thrashed its arms out sending a blue fire over the lands around us. Rising from the fire covered grounds were skeleton like figures. They started to march toward the Palace. I couldn't believe the hell that was going on before my eyes. "Do you appreciate my friends? They know how to kill a Spirit." He grinned evilly.

My hope for saving the Spirit World was slowly vanishing along with my life. I did not know how this monster did it but he was going to kill many Spirits. My eyes started to drift shut as I seemed to allow the darkness to take over me. But someone just wouldn't allow that. Touching my forehead, I opened my eyes to see Yue quickly healing my wounds.

"You must succeed my Lady. We need you." She smiled and vanished quickly.

Standing back up I tossed a rock at the monster's head. He turned to me and laughed again.

"You don't give up do you?" I shook my head. "Well you won't get up after this." He growled but before he could lunge at me I watched as The Blue Spirit stabbed his blade into the Jobwaski's chest. It sunk in piercing the heart and the monster fell back with a large thud. The ground shook because of the large impact but I didn't mind because he was finally dead. His skeleton men were still around. Raising off the ground and above the land filled with dead skeletons I raised my arms and destroyed them all with a single flick of my wrist. They were easy to kill. The Jobwaski on the other hand… no so much. After healing the land of the fire I lowered back to the ground and met the Blue Spirit. He caught me in his arms and smiled at me.

"It seems we have the Warrior right here." I shook my head.

"You did the final blow. You stood up among everyone else and risked your life. You deserve the ability to become human again. He nodded.

"I've wanted that…"

"Then you shall receive it." I walked over to the Jobwaski and pulled a small flask from my robes. Holding it under the stab wound I allowed five droplets of the silver blood to drop into it. Walking toward him I handed him the flask. "This will take you to the Earth." I whispered. He took it but did not drink it. Instead he looked up at me.

"Thank you My Lady." His lips gently pressed to mine and I knew this was him telling me goodbye. After a few moments, I pulled back and looked at him.

"You could stay you know," he nodded. "There's always room in the Palace."

"I cannot My Lady… for I have some things to work out on Earth." I nodded sadly. One of my guards rushed up.

"My Lady, Avatar Roku has requested a meeting." I turned back to The Blue Spirit.

"This is goodbye then…" He nodded. I kissed his cheek and strode away. Glancing back I saw him stare at the flask. The guard insisted I hurry with him. And the moment I turned away I regretted it because as soon as I took that second glance…

He was gone.

* * *

**So immediately when I think Whimsical I think Alice in Wonderland. **

**Well as I hope you could tell the theme was there. :) **

**Like I said, let me know what you think I love comments. **


End file.
